Travelin' Soldier
by Starlight Musings
Summary: Rin, a young girl from Japan, meets Oliver at the restaurant she works at, and love is in the air! But Oliver is off to war in Vietnam soon, so what happens to little Rin, the girl left behind? ONESHOT! NEW ADDITION: Hehe, I drew the picture myself! I'm proud of it, except for the coloring. That is why I don't color my drawings, but hey! I'm proud!


**First Vocaloid fic, and oneshot! I did my best to match the actual song. Rin has a light Japanese accent in the fic when she speaks Engrish, but I was too lazy to write it in. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, no matter how much I want to.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rin had just finished cleaning up a ridiculously messy table, trying to resist the urge to wipe her hands on her yellow apron. Her white bow moved back and forth as she tried to walk with the food scraps. Were those adults actually five years old or something? Ridiculous. But she was being paid. As soon as the filthy plates, glasses, and silver wear had been placed in the dishwasher, Rin hurried over to an outside booth that wasn't being served. There alone sat a young man, probably just about nineteen, in a green army uniform and bushy blonde hair, hidden under a cap. Rin sauntered over; pen ready to take his order.

"Hello, sir, what would you like today? We have a special on soups right now on the inside menu flaps." Rin gave a small smile. The man gave her a small smile back, then asked a simple question that left the sixteen-year old girl just about speechless.

"A-Actually, would y-you mind sittin' down here, just for a little w-while? I just need a-a person to talk to, I-I've been feeling a little low..." The young man stuttered like a child! Rin blushed furiously, then said in reply,

"I'm off in an hour, I know where we can go," Rin replied, giving the man a bigger smile.

**1 hour later**

"So, what's your name?" Rin cautiously asked the soldier, who was twiddling this thumbs, obviously shy.

"Oliver. What's yours, ma'am?" The soldier, apparently named Oliver, asked in reply. He shook his messy blonde hair under his cap.

"My name's Rin. Rin Kagamine. My family just came over from Japan three years ago." Rin answered, silently begging to ask Oliver more questions.

"That's nice. I've never been to Japan. I might not get to go, though. How old are you, Rin?" Oliver glanced at Rin's hand, secretly wanting to hold it.

"Sixteen. How 'bout you, Oliver?"

"Just turned nineteen two days ago."

"That's so cool! Happy birthday!" Rin gave Oliver a small hug, remembering that he had said he was a bit upset.

"You probably have a boyfriend, Rin, but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to, you know. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" Oliver almost said in a whisper.

"Of course, silly! And I don't have a boyfriend. Where will you be located?" Rin excitedly asked Oliver, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"California, but we may be moving from time to time."

Letters came and went for a long time. Rin and Oliver formed a special bond through the words that couldn't be written down like a letter through the years. Rin was now almost seventeen, played in the school band, and waited for Oliver, desperately searching online for any news on the war.

_Dear Rin,_

_I miss you, I really do. We just arrived in Vietnam, so I can't write for a while, so I'm gonna put a lot into this one. I don't want to be here because means being farther from you. And is it okay to be scared? Bombs are always going off, and one came too close to camp for comfort, and people are always getting hurt and dying. I've made a few friends, it's almost like they are my brothers! But we recently lost a brother, his nickname was Big Al. Stitches, and quite the wreck, but he had a real heart and soul. Shot down mercilessly right next to me. No time for last words. He at least deserved that. Big Al had a wife, Sonika. Just married last year, and Sonika is about to have their child. Now the father died. My other bud, Len, was nearly blown up a few days ago and has some pretty bad burns on him. The funny thing is he looks just like you, but, well, a guy. He wears a ponytail, but when it's down, I actually thought it was you once. You wouldn't believe how awkward that was. Even cooler, you two share the same last name. Kagamine. Len Kagamine. Are you two related? He said he moved from Japan a few years before you did. Anyway, he probably should have died, had the man not moved at the last second. It's so sad, Rin. But you know what keeps me going? Whenever I'm scared, sad, or alone, I picture your pretty face and your smile. I think of that day on the pier with you, and I don't feel so alone. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine, trust me on that one. Oh, and by the way, I think I might love you._

_Love,_

_Oliver_

Rin practically felt her heart shatter into a million pieces inside her chest. Oliver was going through so much, and all his new friends were dying, and he loved her, this was all too much for the small girl. Even her large white bow sank while she cried her soft blue eyes out into a pillow. But who was Len? Maybe a relative she never met; wouldn't surprise her. Rin knew her family was large. Most likely a cousin she didn't meet. But if he can't write, how will she know he's okay? That night, Rin cried herself to sleep.

Rin had plans this Friday night. She had to go play as the piccolo player for the marching band for the football game. Even through the excitement, something felt wrong. Was it because she had this luxury while Oliver was risking his life? No, something felt much, much worse than guilt. Still, Rin held faith that her Oliver was still alive and fighting like a hero. All her friends in Japan, like Miku, Gumi, Miki, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, everyone, said that she was too young to know what love was and that loving a traveling soldier was too dangerous (except for Miki, who thought this was too romantic and encouraged it). During this time before the game, a letter had arrived from Oliver. Hopes fell when Rin read the message.

_My Dearest Rin,_

_I'm not in a good mood. Guess who got his left eye shot out? Hurts like hell. So...right now, I feel like some sort of pirate. I have some white bandages covering, so nothing to freak about. Although I heard my friend Kiyoteru had watched the guy that shot my eye and shot him right in the forehead! I think Kiyoteru's the best shot we have. Seriously. He actually found the guy that shot me and killed him! I know, wrong time, but it was pretty funny. Scary, but funny. I hope Kiyoteru doesn't get injured too badly; he's a schoolteacher for...I think he said second grade? Anyway, his niece, Yuki, is in the class, and it would be heartbreaking to have him injured. I'm lucky to get this letter in. A lot's happened, but I don't have much time here, so, Rin, marry me when I get back? I'll buy a ring later and everything will be set up! All you have to do is reply. Love you!_

_(Hopefully) Your Dearest,_

_Oliver_

Rin cried harder, mascara running down her pale cheeks. Oliver had his eye shot out? Impossible! And then he proposed through letter and everything! Rin couldn't tell if these were tears of joy or sorrow anymore. The answer was obvious, and she was going to express it. "Yes, Oliver, but only if you come back safe, silly!" Rin pulled a piece of notebook paper from her binder and wrote up her heartfelt reply to the one and only man who would have her heart.

It was halftime, and the crowd had silenced as the Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang. At the end, a man said, "Folks, would you bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead." Only one name was read, but nobody seemed to care. No tears, nothing, except for a piccolo player in the marching band, pretty little girl with a bow in her hair, left crying alone under the stands with her band group. The man had said, "Oliver..." Rin didn't need to hear a last name; she knew it was her Oliver. The other band members only looked at her with pity and sorrow in their eyes. Rin was dying, right there. She let out a scream of sadness and anger, covered her face, and ran out as fast as she could. The people knew what had happened, and only then did some start feeling a bit guilty for not caring. Rin had already bolted and was desperately searching for her car in the immense parking lot. After what felt like hours, a small beeping was heard, and Rin just about floored it all the way home.

"No...Impossible. He said not to worry! WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO?" Rin was yelling to herself in the car in Japanese while bawling until she ran out of water in her body. People in the cars around her stared like she was crazy. They would probably find out why in the papers when the headline mentions when the high school Japanese piccolo player ran out, crying.

"I will never hold the hand of another guy, not EVER!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••

By the time Rin had arrived home, she was a total wreck. Her makeup was everywhere and her hair was messy, her bow barely hanging in. Checking the mailbox, there was a last letter from Oliver. His final letter. The old war letter nobody wants to ever receive.

_My most dearest, loveliest Rin,_

_I am sorry. So sorry. I love you, with all my heart and soul, more than an old war letter can express. If I didn't already tell you, my original plans were to marry you when you were old enough. I wanted to have a family and live happily ever after. But please, don't forget me, Rin, because I will never forget you up in Heaven. I'm probably watching you right now, so please don't cry. I hope Len, Kiyoteru, and Big Al make it through the war, if they haven't died yet. If one has, he's here, too. Please, Rin, never forget out time at the pier, because that is what allowed me to pass on into Heaven. I love you, don't forget it. A soldier's comin' home..._

_All my love,_

_Oliver_

Rin thought suicide when she read this, but Oliver practically died for her. This letter was written beforehand, probably right when he arrived and met his friends; the Oliver then would have been upset to know Big Al _didn't _make it, ether. This shy, sweet man had fallen in love with her, and she felt the same. When Rin went to place the letter in her room with the others, a few pictures fell out. It was Oliver's last days with his friends. She recognized through description in previous letters: Len was the blonde with the ponytail, Big Al had the stitches, and Kiyoteru had glasses. In the next picture, Big Al wasn't there, Len was in a hospital bed, and Kiyoteru was attending to some minor burns on Len's arms. Oliver was on the right side of the bed, opposite of Kiyoteru. The next picture was of Oliver with his eye bandages, giving a cocky thumbs-up at the camera.

"J-Just like him..."

The second-to-last didn't have Oliver, but it was Kiyoteru holding the body of the man that shot Oliver. It was labeled with, "Tsk. Shouldn't have shot Oliver, the stupid man!" Rin gave a weak smile at this, it was pretty funny. The last one was just Oliver, but with a bullet through his chest. Rin gasped at the picture, but she had to see it. After seeing enough, Rin flipped it over so she didn't have to see the bloody sight of her love. On the back, there were three quotes. This is what it read:

_Kiyoteru: Oliver was a great soldier and friend, may he rest in peace with Big Al up there. Pull through, Rin._

_Len: Oliver was there for me when I was hurt; I wish he was here today. You were lucky, Rin. I'm so sorry._

_General Kio: A wonderful and loyal soldier, there isn't enough room to describe the great things about this man. Rin, he's somewhere better, with no more wars, he's happy. Don't worry, it'll be better._

"He talked about me? Oliver!" Rin left the photo on the table with all the handwriting of his war friends on the back. She began to sob harder than before, her shoulders shaking rapidly, her large white bow even sagging a little bit. She muttered a Japanese prayer, then plopped on her bed and cried into her pillow for the rest of the night.

"Oliver, how could I ever forget you?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Hi! I received many comments saying it was too rushed. Well, I edited a bit, ended up doubling the length, fixed some errors (and I added Len as a possible forgotten relative. If they knew each other, I don't think the story would work as well) So this is the new and improved version. I hope you like it~**

**~Natalya**


End file.
